


Matching Sweaters

by DuskBeforeDawn



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hating on Matching couples, Humor, Idiots in Love, Kuroko Tetsuya is a Little Shit, M/M, Mentioned Generation of Miracles, Romance, oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskBeforeDawn/pseuds/DuskBeforeDawn
Summary: “I told you already, we’ll have to out-gross them.” The obvious duh at the end of the sentence made Kagami scowl. 
“And what I’m saying, is that I don’t fucking understand what that even means! How could we be any more gross than a couple wearing matching Christmas sweaters?!”





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Enjoy darlings ;) It's from my Aokaga list.

"How in the world does that make sense?!"

Aomine looked at Kagami like he was the one being stupid; clearly it was the other way around. "Kagami Kagami," He tsked and continued when Kagami opened his mouth to protest, "Do you want to go over there and tell Akashi that he's making you want to throw up?"

Paling instantly, Kagami shook his head in the negative as he looked over at the loveseat in the corner where Akashi and Furihata were sitting. No way in hell did he want a repeat of what happened the first time he met Akashi, only this time the other redhead wouldn't miss. "—But I don't understand how that has anything to do with—,"

"And since you're not willing to risk your life, as pitiful as it is," He ignored the indignant 'Oi', and kept going, "then there's no other choice."

"Still don't get it."

Aomine sighed and rubbed his face in annoyance. "Unless you have some way to make someone else tell them which has already failed, then there's only one thing to do."

"…And that is?"

"Did you listen to anything I said before?!" Kagami shrugged and Aomine slapped the back of his head before replying, "Obviously we'll have to out-gross them."

"Ohhhkayyyy, how in the fuck would we do that? I mean, do you _see_ them?" They both glanced over and shuddered at the matching pair snuggled together whispering sweet nothings to each other with glowing red faces. "Ugh, they've been like this for _weeks_ , Akashi even comes to our practices sometimes." Another shiver ran down his back just at the thought. Who would have thought that Akashi Seijuuro was okay with public displays of affection, and sappy ones at that?

"I told you already, we'll have to out-gross them." The obvious _duh_ at the end of the sentence made Kagami scowl.

"And what _I'm_ saying, is that I don't fucking understand what that even means! How could we be any more gross than a couple wearing matching Christmas sweaters?!"

A glint came to Aomine's eyes that made him slightly wary. Whenever the bluenette had gotten it in the past two years that they've known each other, nothing good ever happened. "Easy, we'll have to be an even _more_ sappy, matching couple." The squawk of protest that came from his mouth was smothered by Aomine's tan hand. "Shhh you idiot! If Akashi sees you freaking out he'll know we're up to something!"

"WHA—," He cleared his throat at Aomine's glare, continuing on in a whisper, "What the hell put that idea in your head?! That would never work in a million years, and I don't even want to do that with a jerk like you. Plus, you're like the straightest guy I've ever known, no one would even take it seriously since I don't have boobs. Not that I'm even _considering_ this crazy idea."

"That'll just help." Kagami stared at Aomine like he was crazy so he elaborated. "Since I'd be dating you and doing all that gross stuff, they'd think about us having sex and get grossed out, right?"

"No."

"Right, so then we'd just have to wear more matching shit, which I mean our clothes are regrettably similar anyways it wouldn't be much of a stretch there, be a gross loveably cute couple and they'll see it and stop."

"Your logic is absolutely wrong, why would they go from seeing us dating to thinking about us having sex? I didn't think of Akashi and Furihata having—Oh my god now I have and I can't get it out of my head. Urghk." Kagami gagged.

"You're thinking of them having sex in matching sweaters?" Aomine cringed at the mental image.

"Oh fuck, now you made it worse, idiot!"

"See, you totally thought of them having sex now. That proves my point," Aomine said so smugly that Kagami glared at him.

"Dammit, I can't believe I'm even thinking of this," Kagami grimaced, "how would we even do that? Show up one day holding hands and say 'oh yeah, we're dating now, see ya' and leave? We argue all the time, so I still think no one would believe it. Why don't you just get one of your random one night stands to do it with you? You are straight after all, doesn't even pretend dating a guy disgust you?"

"First, why would we even announce it? They're not our parents, dumbass, that'd be weird if we did. Akashi and Furihata didn't tell anyone, they just acted like a couple and we found out through that. We can still argue, it'll just be an added gross thing cause we'll have to 'make up' after." Aomine explained it easily, and Kagami didn't like how nonchalant he was about this whole thing. "Second, if I even tried with some girl she'd get clingy and gross after I ended it, and no one would even think twice seeing me with one of them. With _you_ though, they'd obviously stop and think about it, hence it'd be grosser. Third, I'm confident in my sexuality so no it doesn't disgust me."

Kagami was rubbing his temples by the end, "I still think your logic is fucking wack."

"Great, then we're in agreement."

"…Fine. Now how the hell do you suggest that we start 'dating' then?"

Kagami turned to see that same glimmer as before and gulped. His tan lips stretched into a smirk, "Simple, just follow my lead."

"Follow your—mpfhh?" Kagami's eye's widened at the pressure on his mouth, harsh and demanding. He couldn't hold back the gasp as Aomine dragged him back with him as Aomine leaned on the side arm of the couch and wrapped one strong arm around the redhead's waist to make sure Kagami stayed in his lap. It was easy for the bluenette to take advantage of the muffled gasp, as he slid his tongue in to stroke Kagami's.

The redhead could feel his heart jump at the sudden movement and unexpected predicament he was in. _What the fuck was Aomine thinking, just pulling me in his lap like that?!_ Aomine dragged his tongue slowly again, making him moan softly and Kagami let his arms wrap around the tan neck. Somehow, kissing Aomine wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Sure, he was openly gay, but he had never really thought of Aomine in that way, the guy was an asshole after all and that attitude made everything null, or at least it did.

One hand squeezed Kagami's thigh and dragged him closer to slot nicely against Aomine. He broke out of his shock and pressed back against the warmth on his mouth, everything narrowing down to just the soft lips on his and nothing else. It seemed like eternity that Aomine nibbled and kissed his lips, and when he pulled away Kagami had to blink in shock. It was like waking up with a bright light turning on.

Jerking back as much as he could with Aomine's arm still around him, Kagami looked around to see the faces of his friends, as did Aomine. Akashi and Furihata were in their own world still, but every one else was staring at them. Kuroko had a camera for some reason, with a smear of… was that blood? But the only ones who even seemed remotely shocked were Kagami's teammates from Seirin and Aomine's from Touou (not including that sly fox Imayoshi, that guy looks like he knew the deepest secrets of everyone in this room).

He turned and growled at Aomine softly, "You idiot. I can't believe you just did that!" The bluenette merely grinned and manhandled him into sitting between his legs. Kagami was going to protest but the hot breath on his ear and the husky voice silenced him.

"Shhh, don't let them hear." It looked like they were in a similar embrace to Akashi and Furihata, whispering lovingly to each other. A deep chuckle made Kagami swallow, as he could feel it vibrating against his back.

Kagami glared over his shoulder, but put a fake smile on his lips as he contemplated murdering the man behind him. "You fucking jerk, could have warned me before you stole my first kiss." He could feel Aomine pause at that and then jumped a bit when he put his chin on Kagami's shoulder to connect eyes with him easier.

"First kiss, eh?" Aomine's hand was placed on his hip to keep him from squirming, thumb gently brushing the skin that wasn't covered by Kagami's shirt.

"Don't look so smug you bastard. That totally didn't work anyways," He stated with a growl. "And how come our friends don't really look that shocked?" Midorima and Takao had returned to their conversation by now and Momoi was looking at Kuroko's camera. Murasakibara hadn't even left the snack table they'd set up; he had blinked at them and then went back to eating his pocky. The couple across from them was still going at it, with their gross ways of matching sweaters.

"We're now dating is all, we haven't even started being all gross and couple-y yet. So let's continue like this," Aomine murmured and kissed him right below the ear, making him tense. After a few more light kisses were placed on his neck he slowly was able to relax into the bluenette's embrace.

"Fine, but I swear if this doesn't work in a month it's over."

"Mhm…" Aomine agreed in a distant tone, nibbling on the junction of his neck and shoulder.

"Are you listening to me Ahomine?"

"Yeah, of course." Kagami narrowed his eyes at the wall, not really believing the idiot, he didn't respond to his taunt after all.

* * *

"Make me lunch for tomorrow." Came the demanding voice from beside him.

"Hell no."

"Kagaaaami~ isn't that what girlfriends are supposed to do for their boyfriends?" Aomine drawled in a lower tone that Kagami (after a couple days of denial) admittedly loved.

"Yeah."

"Then make lunch for me."

"I'm not your girlfriend." Kagami deadpanned, his eyebrow ticking in annoyance and shrugged off Aomine's arm from his shoulders. "Make your mother cook you lunch like a normal person." His teammates were whispering to each other again about them during their brief break. Akashi and Furihata were not too far away, talking to each other, and still not getting grossed out by them.

"Come on, you're the girl in the relationship."

"What?!" He squawked. "Am not, anyways there's no girl in this relationship. Idiot."

"Well then how come you'd make the perfect girl?"

"I would not!" Kagami yelled this time and stood up to glare at the pouting bluenette, who was stretched out against he bleachers now. He didn't even notice, as the area around them got silent. "How would I make the perfect girl?!"

Aomine smirked and held up his hands to count off, "You clean almost obsessively, your cooking is chef level, you're scared of dogs and horror films, and most importantly you've got a really nice ass."

His mouth dropped open, "Wha—but—ehhh?!"

The hands he used to count slid around to grasp his ass through his basketball shorts, "See? Nice and firm." Aomine squeezed them and Kagami let out an involuntary squeak of surprise.

"Y-YOU IDIOT!" Kagami roared, and he jerked out of his hands, "No fucking lunch for you!"

"So you _were_ going to make me lunch!" The victorious smile made Kagami want to punch him.

Kagami blushed bright red, ignoring the snickers around them. "Even if I was, I'm definitely not now!"

"But Kagami~"

"NO!" He yelled and went back to practice.

* * *

Another week later they met up with the rest of the Miracles at Kuroko's apartment for a get together, Aomine and Kagami planned on going together. Before they left Kagami's house he paused to say something to Aomine, "Hey, is this really working? I never see them pay attention to us."

Aomine stared at him for a moment, "Do you want to end this? Didn't you see they stopped wearing those damn sweaters?"

"They did? Huh, no I didn't notice." _I was too busy staring at you_ , Kagami thought with a slight blush. "Are you sure that's because of us?"

"Definitely."

"…Well I guess maybe we should stop then?" It was phrased as more of a question, but Kagami could feel a slight panic rising in his chest at the thought. He didn't really want to stop this, Aomine was straight after all, and he would never get the chance to kiss those soft lips again.

"I mean, they haven't stopped making out in public…"

Kagami latched right onto it. "Right! We definitely need to show them to stop." Aomine nodded, agreeing.

"Of course." The bluenette placed a kiss on his mouth, making Kagami melt into it, pressing back with more force. Aomine tilted his head and bit gently at his bottom lip, only to run his tongue over it soothingly afterwards, bringing a whimper from Kagami's throat. Kagami felt the now familiar hands grab his ass, pulling him closer against Aomine's body. After the day at practice, Aomine used every chance he could get to feel them. If Kagami didn't know that Aomine was straight and a boob maniac, he'd have thought he was obsessed with his ass. _It's just for show,_ Kagami repeated to himself, but couldn't stop the fluttering in his stomach.

When they pulled away minutes later, faces flushed and lips swollen, Kagami blinked and realized they were still in his apartment. "Um…" The unannounced question hanging in the air between them.

Aomine brushed the corner of his mouth again before murmuring, "I was showing you how we're going to get them to stop their PDA, we'll have to out PDA them."

"Is this another one of your insane lines of logic?" Aomine was equally annoyed and relieved that Kagami believed him.

"Tch, they make sense and you know it," Was all he said.

"Out PDA them, huh?"

"Mhm…"

"Oi!"

"What, Bakagami?"

His eyebrow twitched. "You don't have to keep touching my ass when you're not demonstrating."

Aomine blinked at him, "Aa." His hands slid off slowly and he pulled away. "Let's get going."

* * *

"Aomine-kun, isn't it unethical to be dating someone without them knowing?"

Aomine didn't look away from his Horikita Mai book, "Tetsu, he agreed to date me."

"We both know that's not what I meant and you know it." Those blue eyes drilled holes into Aomine's head until he sighed and set his precious Mai-chan on the table; ignoring the glares from the other people in the library they were at.

"I have no idea what you're talkin' about Tetsu."

"Aomine-kun… why didn't you just ask him out?"

"I did."

Kuroko sighed, "Asking him to pretend date you so that Akashi-kun and Furihata-kun will stop being an overly loving couple does not count."

"How did you even know that?" Aomine grumbled, slumping in his chair.

"I overheard Kagami-kun and you speaking."

"More like eavesdropped."

"Semantics," Kuroko waved the statement away easily. "Aomine-kun, if you ask him out he'll say yes."

"Tch. How do you know?"

Kuroko merely stared at him.

"What? He's only going along with this because of Akashi and the Chihuahua."

"Aomine-kun, sometimes your more dense than Kagami-kun."

"Oi, I am not. No one can be more dense than him."

"I'm sorry to announce that you are the runner up, and quickly catching up to him." Kuroko stated in a flat voice.

"Is that all you needed Tetsu? Great, I'm outta here." Aomine left before Kuroko could stop him. Sighing to himself he hoped that those idiots would realize what everyone else had two months ago.

"The things I do for my friends," He said as he picked up his books. Kuroko had someone to talk to after all, and it would be a long train ride there.

* * *

"…So Furihata and Akashi broke up. I guess we don't have to do," Kagami motioned between them both, "this thing anymore."

Aomine froze in his seat, pausing the movie on the TV to face Kagami. "What?"

"Furihata and Akashi. They broke up."

"…"

"Aomine?"

"Really?!"

Kagami rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah. Crazy after how lovey-dovey they were right?"

He numbly nodded, "Right. Crazy."

"So?"

"So what?"

Red eyes blinked in confusion at him, "This is it then?"

A frown marred Aomine's face, "Y-ya." His heart was pounding as Kagami stood up from Aomine's couch. Could this really be it, after four months? The redhead grabbed his jacket off the table and Aomine bit his lip in anxiousness. Could he let him go so easily? Damn Akashi and Furihata for putting him in this position. A voice that sounded suspiciously like Kuroko's whispered in his head, _you wouldn't be in this position if you had manned up and asked him in the first place._

"K-Kagami!"

He paused, red eyes looking into his over Kagami's shoulder, "Yeah?"

_Say something idiot! Tell him you want a real date now!_ "Kagami…" _Okay, good start, now just…_ "You don't have to go right now. Finish the movie." _Fuck! Why wont my shitty mouth make the words?_

"Oh? Okay." Kagami sat back down and grabbed the popcorn. They got through the beginning scenes and finally the real movie started. The scenes had gradually gotten darker and more serious, and finally the first person died. "Oi! I thought you said this wasn't a horror!" He whisper yelled at Aomine, who merely snickered.

"I only said that it wasn't scary," He said through his laughter.

"You fucking ass!" Kagami gripped the popcorn bowl harder as the movie progressed, jumping at the sudden sounds and paling at the deaths. All the while Aomine was watching him, wondering how the fuck he was going to confess to the idiot next to him. Finally, Kagami dropped the bowl and about flung himself into Aomine's arms, surprising the bluenette.

"K-Kagami?"

His face was pressed against Aomine's chest, and he hoped that Kagami couldn't hear his thundering heart. "Aomine you k-know I hate these kinds of mo-movies!" The muffled voice was shaking like the man it came from. At that moment, a light bulb went on in Aomine's head and he grinned. _My chance!_ He'd butter him up throughout the movie and then when Kagami was feeling generous and safe Aomine would ask him out, simple as that.

Wrapping his arms around the man he soothed him throughout the movie, talking to him gently whenever a scary part came on. Kagami was bundled up in his arms, well, as much as a 6'2'' man can. His hands stroked through his hair and eventually the movie ended. Aomine smirked and looked at Kagami only to find him softly breathing deeply against his neck.

"Fucking dammit. Kagami if you weren't so cute right now I'd put you through the wall for ruining my chance to ask you out," He grumbled, annoyed. The breathing stopped and Kagami's eyes flicked open, astounded at what he heard.

"Is… is that true?"

Aomine was gaping at him, "B-But you were sleeping!"

The redhead wasn't playing around, and pinched Aomine's ear to drag him closer, "I said _is that true?_ " Aomine yelped and nodded briskly, embarrassment at getting caught making him flush. Kagami let go and sighed, "You idiot. Of course I'd say yes. Wait…" His eyes narrowed in thought, "Aren't you straight?!" Aomine let loose the breath he was holding, at least he didn't figure out the real reason for pretending to date.

"Ahh." Aomine rubbed his neck sheepishly, but shrugged, "All I actually said was the I'm comfortable with my sexuality."

"Okayyy."

"I'm Bi," Aomine said flatly.

"Oooohh. Then how come, you know?"

"How come I don't have one night stands with guys too? Eh, none had really caught my eye enough to try. I usually like women more anyways."

"Huh." Kagami took that all in.

The words from before replayed and he paused, "Hold up… you said yes?"

The redhead coughed, looking away from him, "Yeah you Ahomine. That took a while for even an idiot like you to process."

"Shut up! Geez, you're not a very nice girlfriend."

Kagami scowled up at him, "Didn't we settle this shit already?! I'm not your damn girlfriend." Aomine took the chance to place a few hot kisses onto his jaw and down his neck, happy that he could now do it without a reason.

"Mhm…"

"I swear to god Aomine…" He groaned in annoyance, "Will you listen to me for once?!" It only took a few more searing kisses for Kagami to give up on making Aomine focus, and slowly he leaned more into the touches.

* * *

"Oh hey guys! Great of you to show up on time for once!" Takao yelled from the living room. They grumbled a bit at that and put their stuff in the kitchen.

"Yeah yeah Takao. We get the idea, be on ti—," Aomine stopped everything as he laid eyes on two people once again in the loveseat snuggling.

"Aomine?" Kagami questioned.

He kept staring, "…Kagami?"

"Yeah?"

"Who told you Akashi and Furihata broke up?"

"Hm?" Kagami's eyebrows furrowed in thought, "Kuroko, why?" Aomine's hand grabbed his chin and forced it straight. He gasped at the matching sweater couple making out in the darker part of the living room.

"Tetsu," He growled out. "That sly bastard!" Aomine grasped Kagami's hand and dragged him to the door, "Come on, I cant stand another minute in those matching idiot's presence."

A voice called out as they left the building, "Oh, Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun, you guys look good together." Before Aomine could catch Kuroko, he slammed the door shut. He scowled and faced a horrified Kagami.

"What?"

"Oh my fucking god…"

"Seriously, what?"

Red eyes met his, and Kagami stated numbly, "We're _wearing matching fucking shirts!"_

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: hahaha, apparently matching couples are contagious. I'd watch out if I were you guys ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed~
> 
> Comments are love :3


End file.
